


Edible

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey wakes to attentions that she always invites...AU.





	Edible

Lacey wakes to her lover’s body settled over her own, the woman’s crotch settled just above her face, the girl’s head between her legs, teasing her awake. She wakes slowly, moaning softly at the sensations of both waking up and the lazy circles the girl is drawing around her clit. She wants more, but she knows the girl is waiting for her to wake up. 

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Waking you up.... we have an hour baby....”

Lacey murrs softly, then moves to pull the girl down over her, letting her own tongue flatten over the girl’s clit, feeling the answering moan even as the girl moves to take her clit into her mouth, suckling lightly but firmly enough to get her attention and make her moan, softly but with clear pleasure. 

The girl smiles, slowly teasing her way into her lover, moaning again as Lacey mirrors her, her murrs turning to moans as the time went on. The girl is teasing, lapping circles, tasting her lover, then slowly working her tongue into her lover’s pussy, lapping with the skills of a well-trained pet. Lacey soon shivers, coming undone under her lover’s work, her lover soon following her into climax, although she is slow to move back, pressing soft kisses up the woman’s stomach, then over her ribs, then breasts and neck, smiling softly as she moved to kiss her lover, smiling at Lacey’s soft murr.

“That’s my girl...”

Flicka speaks softly, but she is clearly pleased with herself, even as she moves away to run a shower and give her lover a chance to wake up fully.


End file.
